


Pastel Cutie

by Wondershy



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phanfiction, dom!Phil, flirty!phil, pastel!dan, punk!phil, shy!Dan, tiny!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wondershy/pseuds/Wondershy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan always watched Phil Lester from a far... Until one day he saw THE Phil Lester walk towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastel Cutie

~_~_~_~_~_~_

Dan's POV

I was sitting in class as always just staring at Phil I mean who doesn't stare at him he is the only teen at our school who has 

fucking tattoos and man are they gorgeous. On each side of his arms he has tattoos down his arms, one side has clouds and 

the Sun the other side has the night sky and they are beautiful. But, my favorite Tattoo of his was the Black daisy that was on 

his neck. O God he is so fucking hot.

"Dan how about you answer the question"

I snap out of my thoughts as soon as I hear my name and I look at my teacher Ms. DeLuca.

"What?"

"I asked if you have the answer to number 8, or where you not paying attention?"

I stutter "u-u-umm" 

I look down and play with my pastel pink jumper sleeves until I here a boy say

"I think he was to busy being a faggot by staring at Lester to be paying attention to you"

I turn around... Of course its Felix

"S-Shut up t-thats not true I was paying attention"

"To what? His dick and how you want it in your mouth"

"Felix! Go to the principles office now!" 

Felix glared at me and smirked as he walked by as I felt my vision blur with tears

Thankfully the bell rang and I spinted so fast out of that room you have no idea. I didn't even know I can run that fast. I go to 

my locker but as I was grabbing my books for my next class I hear snickers and whispers all around me. But, then I hear a 

voice and holy shit I almost fainted to the sound of the voice.

"Hey"

I turn around and I slowly look up to see his face and I see him looking down at me with his signature smile and I gasp

Phil

"H-H-hey"

He smiles and he reaches out and adjusts my flower crown and brushes the hair out of my face and I felt my face flush with 

blush. I must be as red as a tomato right now.

"Don't listen to Felix alright? But I won't complain if all he said was true and you were staring at me with those gorgeous brown eyes" he says in a deep voice but of course he has to end it with a fucking wink.

"Oh... Thank you" I look down so I can hide my useless blushing face.

"Now don't hide that pretty face of your from me" 

He says as he lifts my chin up

"How about you come home with me after school today? Okay Beautiful?"

All I do is nod

-~-~-~-~-~-~  
AFTER SCHOOL

I walk out of school and I begin to try and look around for a very tall black haired punk when I feel arms wrap around my waist and a voice whisper to me.

"Hey"

I gasp and turn around and face him

"You ready to go" he says as he reaches his hand out to me. I take it and he leads me to a huge black truck

How the hell will my 5'3 body get into that? Apparently he sees my face and chuckles don't I will help you. At first I didn't know 

what he meant until he lifted me into the truck.

"Oh okay thanks?" 

He smiles up at me. Oh Jesus take the wheel. He hops in the truck as we begin to drive out of the parking lot.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
PHILS HOUSE

After he helps me hop of his truck we walk in house and wow is it ni-

I get pushed against the wall....

I gasp and look into his eyes and I see lust and love?

"Oh fuck Dan your so cute" he groans as he begins to kiss me and god did I kiss back just as hard. I feel his hand slowly creep 

up my jumper and I moan quietly. He smirks and he begins to kiss my neck and I throw my head back.

"Oh, d-daddy please"

"Holy Shit" he growls in my ears and I gasp

"Call me that again baby" he says as he lifts my jumper off

"Please Daddy fuck me"

"Good boy" 

He picks me up bridal style and takes me into his bedroom which does not look like him at all in matter of fact is this even his 

room. The bed is blue and green and he has little lion and anime figures its so adorable. He lifts his shirt off and whispers in my 

ear.

"Are you sure about this? We can stop baby" 

I quickly shake my head and he smiles

"You think you can suck my cock babe?"

Oh fuck yeah but of course I just nod and I get on my knees and I pull down his black jeans. I gasp as I see his bulge he's huge

he chuckles darkly.

"Come on baby boy pull down my boxers"

I pull it down and I see is 8 inch cock lay against his stomach leaking with precum I practically droll like a fucking dog. I take 

the tip in my mouth and I begin to slowly suck the tip. As I take him a bit deeper I hear him groan and say.

"Your such a good boy baby can you take off your pants and boxers for daddy"

As I continue to suck his cock I do what he says and he moans 

"Wow baby you have such a nice ass, have you ever stretched yourself before baby?"

I nod my head and he groans again while pushing his cock deeper in my throat and hand me lube.

"Do it while you suck my cock"

I take my hand covered apin lube and sticks a finger in my hole and I moan around his cock. Soon I have three fingers in my 

hole and I am deep throating his cock.

"Stop baby your going to make me cum"

He reaches down and lifts me onto the bed and smacks my ass. I gasp and I push my ass up.

"Please daddy fuck me"

"Whatever you want babe"

He slowly enter and I gasp at the pain but I adjust fast and when he finally bottoms out I sigh and he rubs my back and stays 

Still.

"Good boy"

"Y-you can move" I squeak 

He begins to slowly thrust and it feels so fucking good

"Daddy h-harder please" I moan and he groans and he grabs my hips and begins to slam into me. I am screaming like a fucking 

whore and when I realise how loud I am I begin to bite the pillow.

"No baby let me hear you *groans* show daddy how good you feel"

I moan loudly and I grab the sheets so tight my knuckles turn white.

"Im so close daddy please let me cum"

"Me too baby, cum for me untouched youve been such a good boy"

I moan loudly as I hit my high and I see all my cum streak onto the towell under me

"Oh fuck" he groans as he moves so he is not hitting my prostate anymore and continues to slam into me

"Fill me up daddy" I moan and with that he cums inside me and groans in my ear.

We collapse next to eachother after he pulls out and I cuddle in his chest.

"I guess Felix was right you were daydreaming about my cock"

**Author's Note:**

> My first phanfic and smut >_


End file.
